N'y pensons plus
by Sakisha
Summary: Un douloureux cauchemar qui réveille des souvenirs amers en chacun d'eux... est-ce vraiment le moment d'en parler ? Après tout ce temps ? FrUk, séquelles Jeanne d'Arc. Angst.


Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonmatin, Bonmidi, Bonquellequesoitl'heure !

Voilà un nouvel OS FrUK commencé il y a neuf mois, et que je vous présente maintenant… eh oui, comme me l'a fait remarquer ma correctrice-d'amour-que-j'aime, c'est comme si il venait de naître, félicitation à moi-même ! Hohoho ! … plus sérieusement je trouve ça navrant que ça aie mis tant de temps mais bon. Oublions ce facteur temporel.

Un ENORME merci à CHIBIKITSU que j'aime si fooooort pour ses merveilleuses reviews qui font enfler mes chevilles mais qui surtout, me font monter au paradis à chaque fois, car elles sont superbement complètes, détaillées, objectives et fangirlistique à la fois, bref, la crème des reviews ! Tu es la double-crème des beta-lectrice ! MERCI ! Je te salue bien bas et t'envoie des milliers de bisous !

Now enjoy please, Ladies and Gentlemen.

* * *

><p>Pas un bruit ne troublait le silence feutré de l'immense maison plongée dans une douce obscurité. La nuit était largement entamée et la demeure était plongée dans le calme, une atmosphère de repos régnait sur les lieux.<p>

Excepté dans une unique pièce, où, allongée sur son grand lit, une silhouette enroulée dans les draps se tortillait avec panique. En sueur, paniquée, gémissante, elle semblait se débattre de toutes ses forces pour échapper au cauchemar qui la terrassait.

Avec un cri, France se redressa en sursaut sur son lit, la respiration saccadée et la sueur collant ses mèches blondes contre son front. Il rejeta immédiatement ses couvertures et se recroquevilla nerveusement dans un coin du lit. Il respirait mal, l'air lui manquait. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine. Beaucoup trop fort. La pièce semblait tourner dans tous les sens. Il ferma les yeux.

Essayant de chasser les dernières images de son cauchemar de son esprit, il se prit la tête entre les mains et se força à respirer calmement.

Il inspira, puis expira.

Doucement.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Encore une fois…

Après quelques minutes, il soupira. Il se sentait mieux mais sa tête tournait toujours. Il eut une légère hésitation, puis se leva doucement. Il avait la nausée et les murs tanguaient dangereusement autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux et recommença.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, attrapant au passage un ruban abandonné sur la table de nuit. Tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine de l'immense manoir anglais, il tenta de s'attacher les cheveux pour avoir moins chaud, mais le simple geste de lever les bras le déséquilibra et la nausée le reprit de plus belle.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il rêve de ça ?

Avec une grimace, il descendit les escaliers deux par deux et failli tomber. Il jura entre ses dents et arriva dans la cuisine où il commença par ouvrir les fenêtres. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit du bien et il sentit son malaise s'atténuer quelque peu. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise près de la table et enfoui son visage entre ses mains.

Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de ça ?

Il détestait faire ce rêve. De tous ces cauchemars, celui-ci était le plus horrible. Sans doute parce que c'était un souvenir bien réel. Un des pires qui l'habitaient. Il arrivait encore à sentir la chaleur du bois qui brûlait à quelques mètres de lui et les odeurs de chairs brûlées.

La gorge nouée, il secoua la tête pour chasser les vieilles images de son esprit et se releva pour aller ouvrir un des placards de la cuisine. Il chercha un instant puis en sorti une bouteille de scotch qu'il posa sur la petite table pour ensuite partir à la recherche d'un ouvre-bouteille.

Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de boire pour ce genre de raison, encore moins en pleine nuit à une heure du matin, mais il en avait besoin. Habituellement, s'il se permettait de déboucher une de ses bouteilles de vin, c'était par plaisir et par pure fierté nationale. Jamais pour chasser des idées noires.

Mais là, il se sentait trop mal. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête.

Le bouchon s'enleva si facilement qu'il paru à Francis que la bouteille était restée toutes ces années au fond du placard à l'attendre. Avec une grimace il se dépêcha de prendre un verre, de le remplir et de le vider d'une traite, les images revenant avec une obstination écœurante dans son esprit.

Il s'affala sur la table avec un petit gémissement. L'alcool bienfaiteur n'arrivait pas à chasser son haut-le-cœur qui menaçait de tout faire ressortir. Son estomac semblait se contracter dans tous les sens pour rejeter le liquide.

Pourtant il se reversa un verre et le vida aussi rapidement que le premier. Tout en reprenant à nouveau la bouteille, ses souvenirs le narguaient, comme si les images avaient été collées contre sa rétine. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait le bûcher, les soldats anglais qui applaudissaient en riant. Il entendait les cris de la foule indignée derrière lui. Il cru un instant qu'il allait vomir.

_« Respire mon vieux Francis, respire. »_ se répétait-il à lui-même. Arthur ne lui pardonnerait jamais de salir la table en bois sculpté de sa cuisine après tout ce qu'il lui avait rabattu les oreilles à son sujet.

Il avait trop chaud et trop mal au cœur. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il avait mangé ? Après tout c'était Angleterre qui avait cuisiné, même si il avait suivi scrupuleusement la recette du livre de France.

_« Cela expliquerait mon cauchemar… »_ songea-t-il sans grande conviction.

Sa gorge était si nouée qu'il eut de la peine à avaler sa gorgée de whisky. Il était venu passer deux semaines de vacances chez Arthur pour se changer les idées et pouvoir passer du temps avec son amant qu'il ne voyait plus assez à son goût. C'étaient censé être deux semaines agréables (ou tout autant qu'elles pouvaient l'être avec la relation qu'ils entretenaient) mais faire un tel rêve était tout ce qu'il fallait pour lui gâcher ses vacances.

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée et se mit à marmonner tout un tas d'injures contre celui ou celle qui lui avait lancé une malédiction.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Le blond sursauta et releva brusquement la tête à l'entente de la voix en face de lui.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tenait Angleterre, vêtu seulement d'un short et d'un léger t-shirt, un de ses épais sourcils levé en signe d'interrogation.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la bouteille entamée sur la table et s'écarquillèrent.

- Tu bois ? Et à une heure pareille ? Et une de _mes_ bouteilles ?

- Désolé, souffla France. Mais comme c'était du whisky écossais, je me suis dis que tu ne devais pas être pressé de la déboucher.

Angleterre roula les yeux. France savait à quel point il abhorrait son frère. Et il nota également le son éteint de sa voix.

- _Scottie_ me l'a donnée il y a longtemps. Je ne comptais même pas la boire.

Il tira une chaise et s'assit aux côtés de son invité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il sans détour mais avec une certaine prudence. Ce n'était pas le genre de son meilleur ennemi de boire en pleine nuit.

- Rien, ne t'en fais pas…

Arthur fronça encore plus les sourcils et croisa les bras.

- Ne me raconte pas des histoires. Je te connais assez pour voir qu'il y a un problème. N'essaie pas de me prendre pour un idiot ! _Understood_ ?

- Je ne te prends pas pour un idiot, je te dis qu'il n'y a rien, soupira le blond.

- Arrête de me mentir ! coupa-t-il.

Puis avec plus de délicatesse, il posa sa main sur le bras du Français.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Rien de nouveau en tout cas, soupira-t-il.

Un petit silence s'ensuivit où France termina son verre sous le regard inquiet de son ami.

- J'ai juste fait un rêve déplaisant…

Arthur ne répondit rien en attendit la suite… que le blond finit par lâcher.

- J'ai rêvé du 30 mai 1431… le jour ou Jeanne a été exécutée.

Angleterre grimaça et sentit la vieille blessure se rouvrir dans sa poitrine. Le goût amer de la honte et de la culpabilité envahi sa bouche. Il détourna le regard.

Un silence s'installa.

La mort de Jeanne d'Arc marquait un des épisodes les plus noirs de leur Histoire commune. Son exécution avait été une déchirure irrémédiable dans leur relation et ils n'avaient jamais eu le courage d'en parler ensemble. Angleterre savait très bien à quel point France avait aimé cette femme, même si il en ignorait la portée réelle, et bien qu'il s'en veuille énormément, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux… Il lui était arrivé de se demander qui, entre lui et elle, il avait le plus aimé ? « Elle était une fleur, un soleil nous réchauffant de sa chaleur et nous emplissant d'espoir ». C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il l'avait aimée.

Jusqu'à quel point ? Et où se situait-il, lui, son assassin ?

Lui, son amant ?

Il l'avait détestée. Dès qu'il avait appris que les Français allaient riposter avec une femme à leur tête, il en avait ri jusqu'aux larmes. Cependant apprendre la tendresse inhabituelle que lui portait France l'avait consterné, puis rendu furieux. En quoi pouvait-il se permettre d'être si confiant en une faible femme, seule qui plus est, pour pouvoir le sauver ? Et pourquoi l'aimait-il donc ? Qu'avait-elle de plus ?

Il l'avait haïe. Il avait voulu la faire disparaitre. Dissimulant ce sentiment de jalousie en lui, il s'était persuadé que tout son mépris venait du pathétique effort ennemi pour se relever de l'inévitable invasion. Il l'avait traquée, capturée et exécutée.

Il s'était senti bien en la voyant rendre son dernier souffle. Il avait senti ses lèvres lui faire mal à force de vouloir s'étirer toujours plus vers le ciel.

Son estomac s'était horriblement contracté en entendant les cris, non, les hurlements de France dans son dos. Il s'était retourné et avait constaté que le blond avait échappé à ses gardes et traversé la foule en se précipitant dans sa direction… et celle du bûcher. Il avait hurlé à la mort, hurlé d'horreur, hurlé de haine.

Jamais il n'oublierait le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, empli d'une animosité virulente malgré les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Les années avaient passé et s'étaient rallongées en décennies, puis en siècles. Jamais plus ils n'en avaient reparlé. Juste une fois où l'Anglais s'était excusé… Il avait voulu réparer cette horrible erreur, le poids de la honte devenant trop lourd.

Mais jamais il n'avait pris le risque de demander à Francis à quel point il lui en voulait. Il avait trop peur de savoir. Peur de générer une confrontation. Peur de savoir ce que son ennemi pensait réellement de lui et de ce qu'il avait fait. Peur de le perdre…

Le Français de son côté avait aussi toujours évité le sujet. Il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur ne lui donne des détails déplaisants, bien qu'il sache à quel point la plus jeune nation s'en était voulu. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça avec le point de vue de l'autre en plus. Ça faisait trop mal. Il voulait juste ne plus y penser. Il avait déjà trop pleuré, trop souffert de cette histoire…

Une tension s'installa et chacun d'eux eu peur. C'était la première fois que le sujet était évoqué en plus de 500 ans. Que devaient-ils dire ? L'essentiel avait déjà été exprimé, non ? Angleterre s'était déjà excusé une fois. Ce jour là, France lui avait interdit de prononcer à nouveau le nom de Jeanne devant lui et le plus jeune avait acquiescé et était reparti, tête basse. Il ne savait pas si ses excuses avaient été acceptées et honnêtement, il s'en fichait. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui pardonner.

Aucune. Il en était conscient.

La seule chose qu'il espérait, au fond de lui, c'était de pouvoir oublier tout ça.

Mais l'Histoire ne s'efface jamais, ils le savaient tous les deux, et vivaient avec un non-dit depuis déjà plus d'un demi-millénaire. Leur relation y avait survécu mais était-ce grâce au silence ? Que se serait-il passé si l'un des deux avait voulu s'expliquer ? Une question qui restait sans réponse au fond de leurs cœurs…

Le tic-tac de l'horloge semblait lourd et incroyablement bruyant. Les secondes était longues et le propriétaire des lieux devenait nerveux. Il ne supporterait pas ce silence une minute de plus.

- Tu devrais ralentir… souffla-t-il en voyant France terminer un énième verre.

Il n'eut aucune réponse mais le blond posa sa main sur la sienne. Ses yeux étaient tristes mais il souriait.

- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, mais laisse-moi me soulager. Certains souvenirs ne peuvent être enfouis au fond du placard poussiéreux qu'est notre mémoire. Tu devrais le savoir.

Arthur reporta son regard sur leurs mains et hésita à répondre à l'étreinte chaleureuse de la paume du blond. Il savait de quoi il parlait. Et l'exemple était hélas, plutôt bien choisi. Lui-même ne s'était jamais remis de sa séparation avec son protégé. Alfred avait mis tous ses efforts dans cette guerre pour se détacher de lui, et avait réussi.

Il en avait mortellement voulu à son aîné pour s'être allié à lui au début, mais avec le temps, il avait _presque_ réussi à comprendre pourquoi il l'avait fait. Ou du moins il croyait. Était-ce pour « aider » Alfred à pouvoir prendre son indépendance parce que c'était soi-disant « nécessaire » ou était-ce une vengeance ? Arthur ne savait pas, même s'il doutait fortement que le Français ait voulu exprimer sa rancune d'une telle manière. À dire vrai, depuis ce fameux jour où il était allé lui demander pardon, jamais il n'avait semblé lui en tenir rigueur. Jamais il ne lui avait exprimé sa colère. Jamais…

Pourquoi ?

Il le méritait.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se saouler, décida-t-il en interceptant la bouteille que le blond allait reprendre. Il préférait encore des reproches à la vision de son ainé buvant comme un trou.

- _Stop it !_

- Angleterre, s'il te plait…

- _No. _

Le Français soupira et ressortit le ruban rouge de sa poche. Tout en attachant ses cheveux dorés, il jeta un coup d'œil au plus jeune qui le regardait timidement en serrant la bouteille contre lui. Il sourit.

- Ne fais pas cette tête va… je ne t'en veux pas.

- …pour la bouteille ou pour… ?

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge et il détourna le regard.

Après une hésitation de quelques secondes, France sourit. Mais pas un sourire amer, ou ironique, non, juste un sourire fatigué. Regardant en face de lui, il s'adressa à son cadet.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à connaitre la vérité ?

- Je n'y tiens pas. C'est juste que… ça me ronge à chaque fois que j'y pense.

Il enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

- Je m'en étais _vanté_…

À son grand étonnement, le Français rit.

- Je commence à me demander lequel de nous deux a besoin d'un remontant.

Angleterre le regarda et cru se faire happer par ses iris. Ils ne lui avaient jamais parus si profonds. Un bleu envoûtant habité par une tranquille tristesse. Ses traits semblaient creusés par le chagrin. Il eut honte. Pourquoi était-ce lui qui se faisait consoler maintenant ? Il était vraiment pitoyable.

Il se redressa.

- Francis… si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

Il avait utilisé son nom humain sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, ni quoi dire. Par le passé, il n'avait jamais eu à réconforter l'autre nation.

- C'est gentil Arthur, mais tu ne peux changer quoi que ce soit maintenant. Ce qui est fait est fait.

-….

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux, piteux.

En reposant son verre, Francis observa du coin de l'œil son cadet. Il regardait le sol, tenant toujours la bouteille contre lui, ses joues légèrement colorées de rouge. La honte et le remord étaient clairement visible, son expression attendrissante. Autrefois cette image l'aurait ravi, il aurait jubilé, riant intérieurement, mais là il le trouvait juste mignon… Il ne ressentait nulle satisfaction à le voir ainsi désolé.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne lui en voulait plus. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Que cela lui aurait-il apporté ? Avoir un bouc émissaire ne la ferait pas revenir. Le passé ne changerait pas. Le voir se mettre à genoux pour s'excuser, se prosterner même, ne réparerait pas ses erreurs.

Chaque Nation avait eu son lot de fautes. Des graves comme des moins graves. À échelle nationale ou personnelle. Ils y étaient tous passé… il se devait de comprendre.

Même l'idée de vengeance n'avait pas eu d'emprise sur lui. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cela le consolerait, n'envisageait même pas de ressentir de la satisfaction après une éventuelle réussite. La seule chose à faire pour l'aider était de passer à autre chose.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise sans quitter le petit blond des yeux et se pencha ensuite vers lui.

- Arthur ?

Tournant timidement la tête, le plus jeune senti deux doigts attraper son menton et des lèvres attraper les siennes. Il ne bougea pas mais rougit, tremblant de surprise. Francis recula, un sourire éclairant son visage.

_- Wh-wha-what was t-that !_ murmura précipitamment l'Anglais en se touchant les lèvres.

Comme si c'était le moment !

Son aîné prit une grande inspiration, toujours en souriant et le regarda avec douceur. Il rougit encore plus d'incompréhension.

- Je me suis dit que cette discussion avait assez duré non ?

_- But- ?_

Le Français posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Inutile de remuer les souvenirs douloureux. Aucun de nous n'a envie d'en parler. Je ne t'en veux plus. Tu regrettes ce que tu as fait. Tu t'es repenti et je t'ai pardonné. C'est suffisant non ? L'important est ce que l'on ressent maintenant non ?

Il ouvrit grand ses yeux verts et Francis vit, à son grand étonnement, des larmes de soulagement se former au coin de ses paupières. Il cligna plusieurs fois et se détourna.

Il soupira. Soudain, un poids s'était envolé de ses épaules.

Après avoir reprit contenance, il se retourna et scruta son visage, comme pour chercher une trace de mensonge.

_- Really ?_ vérifia-t-il, très sérieux.

_- Yes._

Son regard était trop doux pour mentir.

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux, penaud.

- Haha, ne fais pas cette tête ! rit-il en lui pinçant la joue. On n'en parle plus, d'accord ?

Il repoussa sa main en faisant la moue, énervé.

_- Don't do that ! _

- Oui, oui mon Lapinou~ !

_- I'm not your fucking rabbit !_

- Hahaha !

Arthur sourit lui aussi et après l'avoir regardé un instant, son aîné replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se leva en lui tendant la main.

_- Shall we go tou bed maï Dear ?_

_- Eh, together !_

_- Why not ?_

Sans répondre, l'Anglais se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, toujours rouge et la tête haute. Devant tant de fierté, le plus vieux ne protesta pas et le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ignora ses protestations et se glissa à ses côtés entre les draps.

_- Crap !_ Tes pieds sont froids !

- C'est de la faute du carrelage de ta cuisine.

- Grmbl…

Il le serra contre lui. Ainsi il pouvait sentir son souffle venir s'échouer à intervalles régulières contre son épaule. La chaleur qu'il sentait devait toujours provenir de ses joues. En fermant les yeux il revit le sourire de Jeanne… elle semblait le féliciter. Oui, il l'avait enfin dit.

« Je ne t'en veux plus. »

La dernière chose qu'elle lui avait dit avant de partir au front et de se faire capturer était « Tu pardonneras. J'espère que ce jour là, tes sentiments auront été avoués. Certaines choses sont bien plus fortes que la haine. C'est pour cela que nous nous battons ! ».

Il avait enfin compris. Il sourit et serra son petit Anglais un peu plus fort, humant le doux parfum s'échappant de ses cheveux.

Déposant un baiser sur son front, il éteignit la lumière.

* * *

><p>Want to share with me some reviews, Dear Readers ? I would be pleased. ^^ Thank you !<p> 


End file.
